1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stationary flat to be fitted onto the peripheral surface of a cylinder of a carding engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 10, a plurality of stationary flats 33 are fixed on a cylinder 29 of a carding engine 28 between a top 30 and a doffer 31 or between a top 30 and a taker-in 32 (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 61-1604727). However, since each of such stationary flats is fastened to the cylinder of a carding engine by bolts, it has been very difficult to regulate accurately the gauge of each of the plural stationary flats. Also, in the case where the card clothing of each of such plural stationary flats has worn due to carding action, it has been impossible to grind the card wires. Moreover, in the case where the stationary flats are cleaned and the card wires of a drum are ground and cleaned, the stationary flats must be detached one by one and when they are refixed to the carding engine, it is necessary to reregulate the gauge of each stationary flat. Thus, the trouble has been that complicated operations and a large number of steps are required for grinding, cleaning and refixing.
As a means of solving the above problem of the prior art, a stationary flat proper (a covering plate with metallic card clothing mounted on the inner side thereof) swingably mounted at the proper place of the peripheral surface of a cylinder on an arm has been suggested (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 62-41322). However, since the above-mentioned stationary flat is a covering plate with a card clothing mounted on the inner side thereof, when the card clothing is partially damaged, it must be replaced in its entirety. Thus, labor and expense are required for replacing and it is impossible to grind card wires while they are on the carding engine.